Maybe She Could Feel My Music
by lilaya
Summary: The day Jasper saw Alice, he fell in love. Too bad she had a boyfriend. Alone and pining for her, he finally finds a way to express his feelings with the help of his guitar.
1. I Just Wanted Your Love

**So I thought I'd try something a little different this time…enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Shit just got real.<p>

She was here. _Here._ Tonight of all nights, she was _here_.

We were at _Elixir_, a new club in Seattle, trying out our stuff at their open mike night. It was our usual thing: blowing off steam after a long week of classes at Washington State. I just wished she wasn't here.

I calmly sipped my beer. Bella had just gotten up to greet her friend at the door. Edward was watching her. "Edward."

"Yeah, bro?" He tore his eyes away from Bella for a second.

"What's she doing here?"

"Who?"

"_Alice_." Once I saw the grin on his face I knew. I freaking knew. "You knew she was coming, didn't you? You did." He just kept that clown smirk plastered on his face. "I wish they'd separated us at the adoption agency. My life would be a breeze. _No,_ I had to get stuck with Edward _freaking_ Cullen, golden child and amateur matchmaker. Soon to be _dead_ matchmaker."

"Whatever you say, bro."

I considered knocking his teeth out, but Bella and Alice were on their way back. I calmly sipped my beer as Bella approached and promptly attached her lips to Edward's. She only stopped long enough to say, "Jasper, Alice. Alice, Jasper." As if I didn't remember. _Crap._ Now I had to talk to her.

"Hi, Jasper," her voice reached my ears and I liked it more than I liked the sound of an acoustic guitar being strummed, and that was saying a lot.

"Jasper?"

Shit just got real.

* * *

><p>I'd been watching Alice ever since that night Edward saved Bella. He'd come rushing into our off campus apartment with a girl passed out in his arms. He was muttering about idiots in dark alleys and girls that wander there. The girl I thought was passed out was actually wide awake. <em>She<em> was muttering about idiotic men who thought that they needed to sweep in to save women.

"Dude, would you mind telling me why you're bringing a struggling girl into our apartment?" They both stopped muttering. "I mean, I thought since you were my brother and all I'd at least ask you before I called the police. Also, hi. I'm Jasper."

That was when he put her down. She dusted her hand on her jeans, smiled shyly and told me that her name was Bella. Edward had started to spout off some crap about how she needed to be checked out by a professional. She just ignored him and asked to use our phone. When she was talking quietly into the phone, Edward approached me.

"You do realize that you're still in your boxers, right?"

I snorted. "You do realize that you brought a girl, obviously not a date, into our apartment with _no_ explanation, right?"

"Listen," he said. He sounded more stressed out than usual. Considering his usual level was through the roof whatever happened that night must have really freaked him out. "I was pulling out of my usual spot near the pier in Port Angeles when I saw her, and I just felt it, you know? Something was going to happen." He then finished telling me the story of how he'd trailed her for a bit to make sure she'd be safe, and then dashed behind her when these guys followed her down an alley.

Bella must have been finished her phone call because she jumped right in. "Is he telling you how he swept me away on his silver stallion, practically force fed me Italian food, and then dragged me here 'to make sure I'd be alright'?" she said wryly.

"Hardy-har-har." My brother pulled at his hair. "Do you _realize_ how easily you could have been…been…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, apparently the thought to awful for him to finish. So I did it for him.

"Attacked?"

"Struck by lightning?" Bella jumped in. I think I approved of this girl.

"Eaten by rats?"I deadpanned.

"Dragged underground by the mole people?" I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a huge snort as my brother glared at me. When I couldn't take that anymore, I decided to be the gracious host that my mother raised me to be. "Bella, I was just getting dinner. Would you like something else to eat?"

"_You? _Dinner? Please." Apparently my brother had no faith.

"Bella, please ignore him." I moved to the cupboards in our tiny kitchen. "Would you like cocoa puffs or bran flakes?" See. I knew how to treat a lady.

"Let me guess: the Bran Flakes are Prince Charming's?"

"I resent that!" Like it wasn't totally obvious that he was Bran Flakes and I was cocoa puffs.

"No thanks, Jasper. I'm still full on ravioli."

"Suit yourself." I poured myself a huge bowl of cocoa puffs and milk and joined them on the couch. "Not to be rude, but if you're spending the night with Eddie over there, we might as well watch a movie."

"I'm not spending the-" Our doorbell rang, cutting her off. "That must be her."

So Bella opened the door, and _boom_. It hit me. Before the door opened I was totally normal. After, I was…distracted. This gorgeous girl was on the other side of the door. She was tiny, and I could feel the energy coming off her in waves. She was like a perky blonde. Except, you know, without the blonde part. Her hair was black and pretty short, and she was obviously dressed for I night out. I'd bet she still barely came up to my chest in those sparkly ankle breakers, though. I think I wanted her. Right then.

I'm sure I was frozen like a cartoon: on the couch in my boxers, cereal bowl in hand, spoon halfway to my mouth.

"Huh?" I think someone was speaking to me. Edward. Something about it being Bella's friend come to pick her up. I really wished I had put on pants.

That tiny girl, Bella's friend, just strutted up to me and stuck out her hand. "Hi. I'm Alice."

I remembered my manners. I put down the cereal bowl and stood up. _Take her hand_, I commanded myself. _Not smell her hair. Not run my hands down her arms. Not press my lips against hers. Just take her hand._ "I'm Jasper."

"Nice to meet you." She looked like she might have said more, but then there was a voice from the hallway.

"You all done, babe?" _A man_? When the owner of the voice stepped inside, it was most definitely a man. Crap.

Without a word to anyone, he came in, collected Alice and walked out the door. _Jerk._ Bella followed behind with Edward uttering his goodbyes. The door slammed. The clock ticked.

"Bye." I finally got it out.

Edward just shook his head as he walked to his room.

When I was sure he was asleep, I pulled out my guitar and quietly strummed a few bars.

"_I don't wanna  
>Let you go away<br>I don't wanna  
>Let you go<em>

_Girl, I just wanted your love_  
><em>I just need to feel your love<em>  
><em>I just wanted your love<em>

_I don't wanna_  
><em>Let you go."<em>

Maybe, wherever she was, she could feel how I felt about her. Just maybe. I put my guitar away and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__5__th__ August, 2011_

**So…what did you think? There's really only going to be one more chapter. Jasper and Alice are just so sweet! Um…right. Leave me a review if you'd like, if not, put me on alert for the next chapter! I also know that it's super short...but have a little faith, please? Just put me on alert!  
><strong>

**Lyrics are from **_**I Just Wanted Your Love**_** by Alexz Johnson.**


	2. She Is

**Well here's the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Thank God Bella slipped Edward her number that night. They've been inseparable ever since. Bella coming over. Edward going over to her and Alice's place. Edward and Bella double dating with Alice and what's-his-face. Actually, now that I think about it, maybe it wasn't so great an idea after all.<p>

I tried to join in. It always turned out disastrously.

* * *

><p><em>I used to stay home when Bella came over…<em>

"I rented some movies for us." _Yes._ Edward chose the best movies. Maybe it was _The Hangover_ again, or all the _Harry Potter_ movies. Maybe he'd even gotten a season of _30 Rock_. When he brought out his choices, I wanted to gag. _The Notebook_? I mean, really? _The Proposal?_

At least Bella chose _The Proposal._ Sandra Bullock, I could sit through. The other options were just…not me. I'd rather not have my movie centered on some girl crying over some guy.

The thing was the movie wasn't a problem. It was the happy couple. By the time I came back with the popcorn, they'd moved to the center of the couch and started to _snuggle_. I hadn't even turned out the lights yet.

The movie was funny. The sounds of making out were not.

I could tell that Edward felt bad. After the movie he started telling Bella that I play the guitar. Which I did. For myself. I diverted by pointing out that Edward played too. I should have known that would be a mistake. He'd only played a few chords when Bella removed his hand from her guitar and walked deliberately to his room. He stared after her. I've got to hand it to him: at least he had the decency to utter a quick "Sorry, bro," before he followed her and shut his door.

I went to the rooftop with my guitar. I didn't really need to hear the sounds of happy coupling going on in our apartment.

* * *

><p><em>I tried to join them with a date of my own…<em>

We were at _Provocation_, one of the bars near campus.

"Guys, I want you to meet Diana." I swept my arm out to indicate the pretty blonde at my side. Diana: pre-med, worked part time at the local bookstore, and totally into me. I just wished she were shorter. And less blonde. Actually, it would have been great if she'd just disappeared.

I tried to like her, I really did. I overlooked the fact that she used words like 'probs' and 'maybs'. She couldn't just say 'probably and maybe? I also overlooked the little issue that she didn't really get my sense of humor. I'm a guy in college. There's a lot of body parts and sarcasm involved. She didn't think it was funny. Or maybe she just didn't get it. Maybe they'd lowered the standards for entering the pre-med program.

I was just trying to figure out if the boob she was rubbing on my arm was real or silicon whenshe walked in. Behind her came what's-his-face. I think it was time for me to go. After more than a few beers, Diana was starting to look significantly more attractive than she had before. Then Alice was right next to me. With every word she said, I wanted her more. I waved my arm in the air to signal another round. I thought more liquor might dull my frustration. I think she introduced her boyfriend as Will. Edward and Bella. Will and Alice. Me and Diana. Yay.

Edward told me the next day that I'd drunkenly taken Diana home. She wanted to have sex. Apparently I'd wanted to complain about my love life. She got so insulted by the song I belted out at the top of my drunken lungs while playing my guitar. Maybe it's because I was singing _She's No You_, and Diana knew that she was the _she_ and not the _you_.

* * *

><p><em>I tried just hanging out alone…<em>

Ever heard the saying 'Don't drink alone'? Don't believe it. You really should drink alone if you want to get drunk. There's no pretending to talk to someone. Just throwing back liquor.

Because Bella and Edward had to spend every waking moment together outside of classes, I started going out when they came over. On weekdays, I just stayed late on campus, trying to finish my reading and homework so I wouldn't feel bad on nights I went out. It happened pretty often. Bella came over because Will was over at her and Alice's place. So now I associated Will and Alice with Bella coming over, which meant I had to drink. I tried different bars out most night, mostly so I wouldn't end up looking like a regular. 'Regulars' usually mean 'drunks' and I was trying to avoid that at the moment.

I ended back up at _Provocation_. That night, my fourth beer was interrupted by some horrible rendition of some OneRepublic song. I squinted at the usually dark stage in the corner. A spotlight was shining there. A sign said 'Open Mike Night'. It was Wednesday. That would explain why I'd never been here to witness it before my apartment became coupleville.

The screeching of the man onstage was getting to me. That crap was just wrong. I actually _liked_ OneRepublic, and he was butchering one of their songs.

Downside of alcohol: it lowers your inhibitions.

I slammed my empty bottle down on the bar and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. I walked over to that little stage, reached up, and turned off the mike.

"Show's over, buddy. No more singing for you." I think that caught the crowd's attention. Some of them laughed. A few clapped. I turned the mike back on. "Hey, I'm Jasper Cullen. I'm going to sing for you tonight." I grabbed a guitar they must have left sitting around just for tonight and just let my fingers feel the chords. I was a little too intoxicated to do anything else. It hit me that I didn't play for anyone but myself as long as I was still even slightly sober. Diana was a mistake brought on by a night of way too many drinks.

I knew I was lying to myself, though. I still knew who I was playing for that night. I could play in front of other people. Sing, even. Although I knew that I was just playing for _her_.

By then the sparse crowd was going back to their regular conversations, convinced that I was just another guy with a guitar and no talent. So I closed my eyes and started to play.

_I hear the tickin' of the clock_  
><em>I'm lying here the room's pitch dark<em>  
><em>I wonder where you are tonight<em>  
><em>No answer on the telephone<em>  
><em>And the night goes by so very slow<em>  
><em>Oh I hope that it won't end though<em>  
><em>Alone<em>

_Till now I always got by on my own_  
><em>I never really cared until I met you<em>  
><em>And now it chills me to the bone<em>  
><em>How do I get you alone?<em>  
><em>How do I get you alone?<em>

_You don't know how long I have wanted_  
><em>To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh<em>  
><em>You don't know how long I have waited<em>  
><em>And I was going to tell you tonight<em>  
><em>But the secret is still my own<em>  
><em>And my love for you is still unknown<em>  
><em>Alone<em>

_Oh_  
><em>Till now I always got by on my own<em>  
><em>I never really cared until I met you<em>  
><em>And now it chills me to the bone<em>  
><em>How do I get you alone?<em>  
><em>How do I get you alone?<em>

_How do I get you alone?_  
><em>How do I get you alone?<em>

When I reopened my eyes, the crowd was looking at me. They were really looking. Then they clapped. I guessed that meant I was pretty good. I said a 'thank you' into the mike and then went to the bar to order another beer.

Upside of alcohol: it lowers your inhibitions.

* * *

><p>Playing at open mike nights on 'date nights' became my norm.<p>

"I'm taking Bella out dancing tonight. What are you up to?" Edward was grabbing his keys on his way to pick her up.

I snorted. "Bella hates dancing."

"She's never given it a chance with me. Plus, I'm gonna get her so drunk she won't care what she's doing." The classic smirk crossed his face.

"Real classy, bro." I checked my guitar, tuning it a bit.

"I know." We had a good laugh. "Like I asked before, what are you up to tonight?"

"I thought I'd check out that new place on the side of that pizza place downtown."

"Cool." He eyed me thoughtfully. "What's with your guitar? I thought you didn't play for people."

_Busted._ "I'm not playing _for_ people. I'm playing in front of them. I'm playing for me." _And Alice_.

"Why don't you invite that girl that was all over you on our way to class yesterday?" He put down his keys. _Crap._

Who was he talking about? Oh, the brunette. The leggy one. "She's not really my type." I strummed a few chords of the song I planned to play that night.

"Jazz, what _is_ your type? You haven't been out with anyone in months." He ran his hands through his hair. Here came the brotherly concern. "I'm starting to get worried, man."

"Don't worry about it. One day I'll get her." I wanted to smack myself on the forehead when I realized what I'd said.

"_Get_ her?" He walked over and punched me on the shoulder. "Who is she? It's Ashley, isn't it? Or Shelly." He grinned. "C'mon! Tell me who she is."

I really, _really_ didn't want to tell him. "I meant _find_ her. Not get her. One day I'll find her."

He looked totally unconvinced. "We're not finished with this. I'll find out who she is!" Another good natured punch to the shoulder. "I've gotta grab Bella. Later, bro."

So that night I checked out the new place. I got some applause. I grabbed another beer at the bar. Some girls came up to me; twins, I think. One flashed me a boob. I politely declined. I decided to do one more song.

When I got to the bridge, I looked up. I saw Edward there with Bella behind him, yet I kept on singing. I couldn't stop when I was singing to Alice; when I was yearning for the chance to get to know her. Maybe he would understand if I just kept singing.

_This is going to bring me clarity  
>This'll take the heart right out of me<em>

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_  
><em>She is everything I want that I never knew I needed<em>

_This is going to bring me to my knees_  
><em>I just want to hold you close to me<em>

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_  
><em>She is everything I want that I never knew I needed<em>

_She is everything_  
><em>I needed<em>  
><em>She is everything.<em>

Edward and I didn't go home together that night. He'd clapped me on the back, told me I'd sounded great and then rushed Bella out of there. When he got home much, much later I found out why.

"What the hell was that?" He slammed the door of our apartment. I was nursing another beer. Maybe I _was _a drunk.

"What was _what_?" Maybe Bella had kicked his precious Volvo.

"You know, I finally get it! I know why you won't go out with anyone, why you've been avoiding me and Bella!" His eyes were livid. I couldn't understand why. I mean, he couldn't really know, could he. Even if he did, it wouldn't bring out this kind of reaction.

"What?" My brain wasn't functioning as fast as I needed it to. I put down my beer.

"_She is everything I wanted,_" he mock sang. "You're in love with her!"

"So what?" I could pine away if I wanted.

"You can't be in love with Bella!" _Bella?_ Oh. I couldn't see how he might've gotten that impression.

"I'm not…" He stopped pulling his hair. I finally stood up, looking him in the eye.

"Then who the hell is she?" He looked a little panicked. Maybe he really did worry about me.

"I'm in love with Alice."

I think I threw him for a loop. "Alice?" I nodded. He picked up my beer and chugged the rest of it. I grabbed my guitar, went to my room and shut the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__6__th__ August 2011_

**I really enjoyed writing this one! Okay, but seriously. One more chapter this time, I think. Show me some love in your reviews! Keep me on alert for the next chapter!**

**Lyrics are from _Alone_ by Heart, and _She Is_ by The Fray  
><strong>


	3. If it Kills Me

**Here's the last chapter! Please bear with me; some of the songs are a little long. Please read them! They go very well with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once Edward knew how I was feeling, he tried a little harder to make me feel included.<p>

Once I knew that Edward knew, I started to try a little harder too.

We started doing stuff together again and I eased up on the beer. I even joined him on a few nights out.

I got a little bit better at being alone.

* * *

><p>"No! Don't even say that again!"<p>

Edward smirked. "What? That _Fall Out Boy_ would kick _Maroon 5_'s butt in a band contest?"

We were at _Provocation_. Hey, I got a discount there now because I performed often enough that I drew in my own little crowd of regulars. It was me and Edward. Bella was implied. A few people from our classes were supposed to meet us to celebrate the end of exams. That would make the second set of exams I'd taken since I'd first seen _her_. Two semesters later and I was still hung up, but definitely better that I had been before Edward pulled me out of my black hole.

"Edward, I don't think you understand." I looked him dead in the eye. "_Maroon 5_ is like good music, relationship advice, and seduction for your girl all wrapped up in one. And don't forget the sexual innuendoes every other line!"

"What, you mean like that musical orgasm Adam Levine decided to record as the hook in 'Tangled'? Please. Straight men should not listen to that crap." He gestured to Bella as if to make his point.

"Jasper, have you even _heard_ them sing 'Harder to Breathe'? 'I have the tendency of getting very physical, so watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle'…what the hell was that?" Bella shuddered and burrowed deeper into Edward's side. At least I could watch them now without wanting to puke. Most of the time.

"But have you listened to 'She Will Be Loved' or 'Must Get Out' or…I'll just show you. Forget Edward. Forget the bar. Just listen to me singing and believe that I'm singing to you. Trust me." Even though it wasn't open mike night, I winked at the bartender. I knew he'd set me up. I picked up the guitar and started to play without any introduction.

"_Watch the sunrise  
>Say your goodbyes<br>Off we go  
>Some conversation<br>No contemplation  
>Hit the road<em>

_Car overheats_  
><em>Jump out of my seat<em>  
><em>On the side of the highway baby<em>  
><em>Our road is long<em>  
><em>Your hold is strong<em>  
><em>Please don't ever let go. Oh no<em>

_I know I don't know you_  
><em>But I want you so bad<em>  
><em>Everyone has a secret<em>  
><em>But can they keep it?<em>  
><em>Oh no they can't"<em>

There was applause. I looked at Edward looking at Bella looking at me. Even though we'd already had this discussion, he was always weary of anything that might seem like I loved Bella. I figured bringing a few beers back to the table would be a good enough peace offering.

"That, bro, is a love song. _That's _music. Nothing _Fall Out Boy_ ever does could compare to the way Maroon 5 makes you feel. Am I right, Bella?"

She took a few seconds to snap into it and answer. "Yeah," she whispered. I saw her lean in and whisper something to Edward. He handed her his car keys and she waved to me.

"We're gonna go now. Back to the apartment. Apparently, she's in 'the mood'." He scratched his head. "I suppose I should thank you?" HE looked dumfounded.

"Yeah?" I pulled his beer out of his hand. "Just don't ever think I'm trying o steal your girl again, man. Seriously."

"I gotta go. You might want to wait a while before coming home." He high fived me, and I was happy for him. "If it wasn't about Bella, then…was that about…her?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're still…?"

"Yeah."

He walked out, shaking his head.

I really wanted to take it all back when I got home three hours later and they were still going at it. It was me, my guitar and the rooftop until the headboard in his room stopped banging. I just hoped that this time there wouldn't be any feathers to clean up.

* * *

><p>After that night, as if by silent agreement, we both started bringing our guitars out with us when we went out. Occasionally, we would perform duets at open mike nights. Occasionally, we even went out without Bella. We even went out with <em>her <em>a few times.

"Pass the nachos!"Of course. The local dive bar. Edward ordered nachos. Oh, the things you could do to your breath when you already had a girlfriend. At the end of the night, Bella would still make out with him. My defining moment could come at any time. I avoided the nachos being passed in front of my face and reached for the fries instead. Then I downed them with a swig. At least the smell of beer was acceptable and manly. Nachos were just kind of gross.

I was sitting in a booth with Edward, Bella, Alice, and Will. Will had his arm around Alice. Alice was drinking a beer. Bella was kissing Nacho Breath. I decided to start up the conversation.

"Did you guys know that Stanley dates students?" A recent experience made me shudder at the memory.

"_Shut up!"_ Alice shrieked, slamming her beer on the table. "That skank from the sociology department?"

"Well, I don't know if she dates them." I smirked. "She certainly sleeps with them, though."

"Bro, tell me you didn't." Edward shook his head at me.

"Not Professor Stanley. Please." Bella looked horrified.

"I didn't." If they wanted this story, they were going to have to beg for it.

"Did you guys see the game yesterday?" Will said. "The ref really should –" A tiny had appeared over his mouth.

"Will,_ shut up!"_ Alice shrieked again. "What happened?" she asked me. _Me._

"Last week, she told me to come to her office. You know, to talk about my paper or some crap like that. So I show up with a pen and everything to take note and she was normal. She said to close the door, and I just thought that I must have done _really _badly on the last paper and…" I sipped my beer, letting the suspense build.

"_What?" _Bella and Alice shouted at the same time.

"She came around the desk and handed me an envelope and said I had done really poorly. I thought my paper was inside. It wasn't. There were pictures of her. _In lingerie._ Then, she told me I needed to be punished for my bad grade and she hopped onto my lap and asked me if I wanted to see the real thing."

"No!" Bella practically choked on her beer and Alice looked ill.

"You did, didn't you?" Edward was grinning. "Everyone's been wondering what her boob job looks like up close." Bella slapped his shoulder. Edward grinned sheepishly and drank his beer.

"I've been wondering just how much lipo she had done!" Alice piped in. "That woman went down a dress size overnight and thought we wouldn't notice!"

"Listen, I was so creeped out that I dumped her on the ground and ran out of there!" Everyone burst out laughing

"What happened to the pictures?" Bella asked.

"I burned them! But I emailed her back." I was about to get to the best part. "I told that if she even thought about failing me in her class, I'd post them online."

If everyone had been laughing before, they were in stitches now.

"I knew she was dumb, but I didn't know she was _that_ stupid!" Alice said. "I can't wait to see her on Monday."

Conversation flowed pretty easily after that. The beers kept coming and everyone kept laughing. Will had looked upset since Alice told him to shut up, but who cared about him anyway?

"Okay, I think we're drunk enough," Edward bellowed. "Its dare night, bro." Every other Friday that we went out, we both played and sang at wherever we ended up. Totally normal, except on those Fridays, we each chose the song for the other to sing. It was cool. It tested our musical abilities. Most of all, it was good for a laugh. We'd just never done it when Alice was there. I'd come a long way, though. I'd make it work.

"Let's do this," I said. It was his night to choose first.

He pretended to rub his chin in thought before he leaned over and whispered in my ear. _No._ I looked at his face. He wasn't letting me get off that easily. As I headed to the stage in the corner with my guitar, I heard Alice ask, "What's 'dare night'?" A few taps on the mike, and everyone turned their heads toward me. I took a deep breath and started strumming my guitar to play the song of death that Edward had dared me to sing.

"_Every time I look up  
>I see it in your face<br>You wanna hook up with me  
>Instead of acting like you're supposed to<br>You cop an attitude like you're too good for me  
>And you know good and damn well that...<em>

_If I wanted I could take you from your man_  
><em>With my eyes closed<em>  
><em>I could have you eating out the palm out of my hand<em>  
><em>And all your little girlfriends too<em>  
><em>Yes I can and I will if I want to<em>  
><em>If I want to baby<em>."

I finished Usher's song. I knew that Edward was playing with me. I'd hit him where it hurt for trying to expose me. _Bella. _As he passes me on the way up, I told him my song choice and then whispered that he might want to tall Bella up there with him. I smirked. We all knew she couldn't sing.

I got back to the booth and waited to hear his voice coming out of the speakers. To my surprise, Alice leaned over. "That was really good," she said. She couldn't have said anything better.

"Thanks." Bella and Edward's voices alternated verses the entire song.

_"You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
>The monkey on your back is the latest trend<em>

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_  
><em>But you<em>

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train_  
><em>I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side<em>

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_  
><em>But you<em>

_Here is the church and here is the steeple_  
><em>We sure are cute for two ugly people<em>

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_  
><em>But you"<em>

They continued singing, Alice and Will laughing at their antics on stage. My mind, however, stopped.

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."_

* * *

><p>I had told Edward that I didn't think we should invite Alice to dare night anymore. His excuse? "Bella wanted her there." At least Will wasn't there. That was something.<p>

If it wasn't for Edward, I wouldn't be at _Elixir_ staring at Alice. I also wouldn't look like an idiot because I was at a loss for words.

_Shit just got real._

I was suddenly nervous. I wondered if Edward would screw me over yet again. I hoped not. "Hi, Alice."

"Hi, Jasper."

Worrying wasn't something I needed to do. The four of us settled into our regular steady conversation with an equally steady flow of beer. I didn't even blink when Edward said, "I think we're drunk enough." It was time. I had a nice one for Edward; I figured we'd take it easy tonight. When he went up, the club quieted.

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

_Find out what we're made of_  
><em>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh"<em>

He was definitely my friend as well as my brother. Maybe he'd be nice to me because of it.

When I met him midway between our table and the stage, he told me something totally unexpected. "Just sing to her tonight, man. Like you always do. That's my dare. Sing to her." He patted my back and went back to our table

On stage, I stared out at the crowd, wondering if I could do this. In my head, I had the perfect combination of songs. I was just terrified of actually playing them in front of her. It was dare night, though. My eyes met hers as my fingers met the strings. No matter who else might hear it, this song was only for her.

_"Hello, tell me you know  
>Yeah, you figured me out<br>Something gave it away  
>It would be such a beautiful moment<br>To see the look on your face  
>To know that I know that you know now<em>

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking_  
><em>You know nothing<em>  
><em>Well you and I<em>  
><em>Why, we go carrying on for hours on end<em>  
><em>We get along much better<em>  
><em>Than you and your boyfriend<em>

_Someday, someday  
>we'll be together<br>someday, someday  
>we'll be together<em>

_I hit the bar every night  
>Looking to score a good time<br>It's not like I planned it  
>I'm left empty handed<br>I'm still alone in my mind  
>Now what will it take to feel right<br>Can I come see you tonight?  
>Is there someone new now?<br>What can I do now?  
>'cause I need you by my side<em>

_Someday, someday  
>we'll be together<br>someday, someday  
>we'll be together<em>

_Well all I really wanna do is love you  
>A kind much closer than friends use<br>But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
>And all I really want from you is to feel me<br>As the feeling inside keeps building  
>And I will find a way to you if it kills me<br>If it kills me_

_How long, can I go on like this,_  
><em>Wishing to kiss you,<em>  
><em>Before I rightly explode?<em>  
><em>This double life I lead isn't healthy for me<em>  
><em>In fact it makes me nervous<em>  
><em>If I get caught I could be risking it all<em>

_Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss_  
><em>In case I'm wrong<em>

_If I should be so bold_  
><em>I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand<em>  
><em>I'd tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man<em>  
><em>But I never said a word<em>  
><em>I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again<em>

_All I really wanna do is love you_  
><em>A kind much closer than friends use<em>  
><em>But I still can't say it after all we've been through<em>  
><em>And all I really want from you is to feel me<em>  
><em>As the feeling inside keeps building<em>  
><em>And I will find a way to you if it kills me<em>  
><em>If it kills me<em>  
><em>If it kills me<em>  
><em>I think it might kill me<em>

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_  
><em>Yeah, the feeling inside keeps building<em>  
><em>I'll find a way to you if it kills me<em>  
><em>If it kills me<em>  
><em>It might kill me"<em>

I made my way back to our table as slowly as I dared. I could see Edward's face from where I was. He looked a little shell shocked. Alice was still looking at me. I saw Edward get up from the table and walk quickly toward me.

"So, there's one thing I didn't tell you."

I eyed him warily. "What?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Alice and Will broke up this week."

I never knew that angels could sing at the same time I got a feeling like I wanted to throw up. "And you let me go up there and make a fool of myself?"

"Chill out. Come back when you're ready." He started to turn around but decided to give me one last piece of advice. "Look at her, and you'll see what I mean." I turned to the table. Alice was still staring at me. Even as Edward sat down and spoke to her, she kept looking at me.

_Could she…?_ I hoped so. I didn't think that I could handle rejection at that point. Holding onto my guitar for comfort, I sat back at our table.

"That was really good, Jasper," Alice said quietly beside me. "_Really_ good."

"Thanks," I murmured.

"I think it might be the best I've ever heard you sing," Bella chimed in. I smiled sheepishly.

The night continued with pretty normal conversation, at least until our usual Edward and Bella time. He said something she liked. She suggested they leave. They have fun behind closed doors at me and Edward's place. Then it was just me and Alice. I offered to drop her at her apartment. My heart stuttered when she said yes. I was also happy that she liked to talk so much. It meant that I didn't have to fill in much of the conversation.

When we got to her place, I walked her to the door of her and Bella's apartment.

"Thanks, Jasper." She smiled at me.

"No problem," I said. It really wasn't. "Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, Jasper," she said. I watched her to make sure that she got inside safely. After she turned the key in the lock, she stopped. "You know, Jasper, Will's not around anymore. I know Edward must have told you why he wasn't there tonight. You can come in if you'd like."

"What?" I was completely unprepared for this.

She stepped so close to me that she had to crane her neck to look into my eyes. "To put it in terms you understand," she murmured. Then she took a breath as she began to sing. "_I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad._"

She batted her eyelashes and I grinned as I followed her into her apartment.

I think she felt my music. I was definitely feeling hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__13__th__ August, 2011_

**Here's the end people. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Lyrics in this chapter from**

_**Secret**_** by Maroon 5**

_**If I Want To **_**by Usher**

_**Anyone Else but You**_** by The Moldy Peaches**

_**Count on Me **_**by Bruno Mars**

_**If it Kills Me **_**by Jason Mraz**

_**Someday**_** by John Legend**

_**This Time **_**by John Legend**

**Until next time, lovelies.**


End file.
